Puppy Love
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: When little Sasuke has trouble, who does he ask? Itachi, of course! Because big brothers always give the BEST advice.


**Summary: **When little Sasuke has trouble, who does he ask? Itachi, of course! Because big brothers always give the BEST advice.

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

* * *

**Puppy Love**

.

.

.

_It's a warm, whole feeling. It's love._

.

.

.

"Okaa-san!"

A loud bang rang through the Uchiha estate as Mikoto rushed towards the door at her youngest son's voice.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san, are you home?"

Mikoto ran to the front door of her huge house, staring at little seven-year-old Sasuke with worry. His hair was ruffled, his cheeks were bright pink, and his big, dark eyes were wide, blinking.

"Sasu-chan? Are you alright?" His mother asked worriedly. Usually her son came home with a bright grin and ran to the kitchen to greet her, and she would give him a snack as he told her about his day at the Academy.

"I'm fine, okaa-san," little Sasuke mumbled. He rubbed his eyes, and smiled adorably at his mother. "Do you know when onii-san will be home today?"

"Itachi? Oh, I think Itachi will be back later," Mikoto pondered, tapping her chin. "Your father is out looking over cases at the police station, so I don't think Itachi will be there today. He'll be home soon. Why?" she added, curious. She knew her little boy adored his older brother, but Sasuke usually had the patience to wait for his brother to come home.

Sasuke smiled widely. "Oh, it's nothing, okaa-san!" he exclaimed happily. "I wanted to ask onii-san something when he comes home."

A kind smile stretched across Mikoto's face. "Is it important?"

"Mm-hm," Sasuke nodded, hair flopping down over his eyes. Raking his hair back with his little fingers, he flashed a shy smile at his mother.

"So important you can't even tell your okaa-san?" Mikoto teased, and giggled at the sight of Sasuke's cheeks paling.

"W-well... no, i-it's not like that, okaa-san," Sasuke stuttered, embarrassed. "I-um, I thought that...um..."

"It's okay," the elegant Uchiha said, laughing. "I'm just glad you and your onii-san get along so well. I don't ever have to worry about you guys fighting or getting into arguments about everything!"

"Why yes!" the youngest Uchiha replied, "Onii-san is the best! He's so nice and everything!"

Leaning down and pinching her son's chubby cheeks, Mikoto grinned. "Well then, why don't I make you a snack while you wait for Itachi to come home, then?"

Sasuke answered with a happy, "Okay!"

-x-

Big brothers were the best. They protected you from harm, they helped you when you had trouble with something, and most of all, they always listened to you and they always gave the _best _advice.

Well, Sasuke's brother did, anyway.

Sasuke loved his brother more than anyone in the whole world. Itachi was the greatest, most idealistic big brother Sasuke could ever hope for.

He told Itachi everything, and Itachi always had something nice to say and he always listened and spent time with Sasuke, and even though Itachi was older and had lots of work to do, he always, always had time to spend with little Sasuke.

So that is why Sasuke only trusted his amazing onii-san with his secret.

-x-

Sasuke sat in his room, playing with a plastic green dinosaur toy Itachi had bought for him at the market a few days ago. Scattered around him were colourful wooden blocks, which Itachi made for Sasuke to play with.

Immersed with his game, Sasuke almost missed the sound of his front door sliding open.

_Almost. _

Dropping everything in his hand and leaping over the scattered toys on his floor, Sasuke flew out the door and hopped down the stairs, flinging himself at Itachi Uchiha and wrapping his slim arms around his older brother.

"Hey, Sasuke," Itachi chuckled, patting his Sasuke on the back. "How was school today?"

"It was fun!" Sasuke grinned, looking up at the pale face of his onii-san. "We learned how to throw shuriken at targets today and I got every single one!"

"Really?" Itachi smiled pleasantly, ruffling the youngest Uchiha's jet black hair affectionately. "You're undoubtedly at the top of your class, aren't you?"

This was what Sasuke loved best about his brother. He always had such faith in Sasuke that Sasuke would always push himself to do better, to never, ever disappoint his brother in any way, and to be the best he could be, just like Itachi himself.

Sasuke smiled bashfully. Tugging at his brother's sleeve, he said, "Onii-san, do you have something to do today? Because if you don't, I really need to talk to you about something!"

"Something important?" Itachi teased.

Nodding seriously, Sasuke muttered, "Uh-huh."

Itachi chuckled. "Okay. Come on, let's go to the backyard and talk." Placing his bag down as he walked by the family room, he gestured for Sasuke to follow.

Mikoto stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Itachi? Is that you?"

"Yes, mother," Itachi replied, pecking his mother on the cheek. "Sasuke and I are going to be in the backyard. Call me if you need any help," he added.

Sasuke nodded enthusiastically. "Me too!"

Mikoto smiled as she watched her boys walk away, laughing, to the back porch.

-x-

"So, Sasuke," Itachi started, gazing out at the sunny sky, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well..." Sasuke hesitated. "I'm not really sure, onii-san. It's this feeling I get when I'm at school, you see. My chest feels funny and I feel really hot."

Snapping his gray eyes to his younger brother, Itachi asked, concerned, "Are you sick?"

"No, no..." Sasuke shook his head, hair flying. "No, it's not that, onii-san. It's this girl in my class. Every time a guy is near her I feel really angry. And I get really hot when she looks at me." Puffing out his cheeks, he explained, "My cheeks feel really hot, like when I'm practising _Katon._"

Itachi blinked, processing in the information, before letting out a soft laugh. Sasuke looked at his brother, worried.

"Do you think something's wrong, onii-san? I've never felt this way before," he mumbled.

"No, you're not sick, Sasuke," Itachi grinned. "But you're not okay. See, what you're feeling is jealousy and embarrassment. You must like this girl," he teased, gray eyes sparkling with amusement. "I think I may be able to help you." Thinking aloud, Itachi added, "And tomorrow is Valentine's Day. How convenient."

"Really? Will you help me then, onii-san?"

"Of course. Come on."

Jumping up from his seat on the porch, Sasuke smiled to himself contently. He just knew his brother would help him.

-x-

Deep breath.

Chest puffed out.

Seven-year-old Uchiha Sasuke was on a mission.

Spotting the girl wearing a snow white dress in the field playing after the long school day, Sasuke gathered all his courage and walked forward. Itachi was busy at work, so he would have to do this alone.

But he could do this. No problem.

He and Itachi had spent the rest of yesterday preparing chocolates and decorating different assorted sweets for Sasuke to give to this girl. They placed it in a red heart-shaped box and tied it with a blue ribbon. Afterwards, Itachi took Sasuke to Yamanaka's Flower Shop (Sasuke was so glad this loud blonde girl- who was in his class- wasn't there) and helped him pick out the most perfect red rose. Sasuke had asked his older brother why he chose red, and Itachi had replied, "Because it represents love, Sasuke."

Sasuke remembered the proud smirk on his onii-san's face when he said those words. Then he wondered, did onii-san have anybody he loved? When he asked that, Itachi just laughed. "Well, I love you, Sasuke. That's what's most important." The youngest Uchiha was happy with that answer, and didn't push it any further.

Tightening his grip on the gifts in his hands, he quickened his pace towards the girl. She was talking to that loud blonde girl (her best friend, he assumed) and had her back to him. When he approached, the loud blonde girl screeched, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke heard the girl sigh. "Ino," she said, turning around, "Don't be so-" she stopped short at the sight of the young Uchiha boy. "Oh! Um...hello."

An adorable blush painted across her pale cheeks and Sasuke felt a tiny smirk lift the side of his mouth. His ears burned as he thrust out the gifts in his hands to her face.

"Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I just wanted to say happy Valentine's Day and I like your eyes they're very pretty and you have very nice hair they remind me of the cherry blossom trees in my backyard." He let out a relieved huff and felt his cheeks burn when she giggled.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she giggled, and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. "You're a very sweet boy. I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you!"

Sasuke was happy to see a pretty blush tinted on her cheeks, too.

"Do you want to come over sometime and play with me?" he asked bravely. "We have a lake in our backyard and there are ducks!"

Sakura smiled cutely. "I would love to!"

"Okay!"

"Hey, Sakura! Come on, we have to go now! Otou-san is taking us to the market today and he's here!"

Turning to her blonde friend (Ino, her name was?), Sakura nodded. Turning back to Sasuke, she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun," she said, grinning. She turned to walk away before stopping. Pulling the red ribbon that held her pink hair back loose, she ran over and tied it onto Sasuke's wrist.

"That's for the blue ribbon you gave me!" she giggled, waving the chocolate box. Then , with a final wave, she turned and left.

Standing in the bright green field with a look of awe on his face, Sasuke stared at her retreating back. A soft breeze raked over him, and he blinked.

With an adorable grin plastered on his cute face, Sasuke started leaving the field. He liked Vvalentine's Day, he decided.

He was seven years old, and he liked this whole 'love' thing Itachi told him about.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Note: **Happy Valentine's Day! I love you all. :) xo

-A


End file.
